Thank You Ron
by Music596
Summary: Ron gets meddlesome and Harry gets nervous.  Severus just plain gets some.  Rated M for a reason!


So this is mainly a present for my friend. She came up with the idea a long time ago and I am finally getting around to writing it.

Warnings: Slash and smut

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Harry fiddled with his shirt nervously. He could still not believe he was doing this. If only Ron left him alone, he would be happily reading a book by himself. Not. Here. He could even remember the conversation where everything started to go wrong.

XXX XXX XXX

"Harry, I, for once, agree with Hermione. You need to get out more. All you do is read, cook, and work. Its unhealthy." Harry sighed as he washed the dished left over from his and his best friend's lunch.

"Ron, listen, I _like _to read, I _like _to cook, and I _like _to work. What is wrong with doing what I want?" Ron rubbed his hand across his face.

"Look mate, Nothing is wrong with that but you also _like _people. You need to get out. Maybe find a nice boy to-" Harry turned around and held up a soapy hand.

"Oh no Ronald Weasley. You are not going to set me up on a date again. Remember what happened last time?" Ron blushed and mumbled something under his breath.

"Exactly," Harry said as he turned back to his dishes. There was silence for a moment but Ron just wouldn't let this go.

"Please Harry? It's just a small favor for a friend of a friend of a friend!" Harry glared and crossed his arms.

"Who exactly?" Ron got a hopeful glint in his eyes as he answered.

"Well, I was asked by Charlie who was asked by Remus who was asked by Minerva to find a single gay man." Harry leaned against the counter.

"And I fit all these descriptions?" Ron nodded quickly.

"I also want you to find someone as well! Please?" Harry glowered at the ginger for a moment before turning back to the dishes.

"Fine."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry ordered a drink as he sat at the bar. He ran his fingers through his messy-as-usual raven hair and he was glad he had decided to finally get his eyes magically fixed. He looked down at his outfit and hoped he looked good. He was wearing jeans and a white button-down t-shirt. Harry fiddled with the edge of his sleeve again as the bartender brought him his drink.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus eyed the establishment with some trepidation. He looked down at his outfit and grimaced. He had wanted to wear his usual robes but Minerva insisted on him wearing _this. _Severus wore black slacks and a green t-shirt. Over his shirt he wore a black jacket. His usually greasy hair had been washed and tied up in a loose ponytail. Even more outstanding than his outfit was that fact that he was even here. Severus could still not fathom how he had been forced here but here he was.

XXX XXX XXX

"Severus, you need to get out more." Severus stirred his potion in silence as Minerva sat at the table as she marked her work.

"Now really, Severus, you mope around in this lab way too much. You need to find yourself a man." Severus started to grind the beetle wings with a sigh.

"Minerva, I do not need some man as you so wonderfully put it. I am perfectly satisfied living alone." Minerva gave Severus a look as she reached for another paper.

"Severus, do me a favor. Go on one date that I set up for you and I will leave you alone." Severus added the wings and the potion turned a bright yellow.  
"You will stop bothering me then?" Minerva scowled but nodded.

"Yes.

"Very well. I accept."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sipped at his drink as he flipped through a book. His date should be here any moment now. Suddenly, a man Harry knew sat next to him at the bar and ordered a drink. Harry couldn't help but be a little surprised.

"Professor Snape?" Severus glanced over and his eyes widened in shock.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" Harry grimaced and sipped his drink.

"Unfortunately I have a date. And you?" Severus sniffed and crossed his arms.

"I do as well. Minerva would not leave me alone, she insisted on setting me up." Harry laughed for a moment then paused.

"You said McGonagall set you up?" Severus nodded and Harry paled a little.

"Ummm…sir, I do believe _you _are my date." Severus coughed out his drink and glared at Harry.

"Excuse me Potter?" Harry sighed.

"My name is Harry and I said you are my date."

"Well….I see…Harry. I will go then." Severus moved to leave but Harry stopped him.

"Wait, sit here and have a drink. If we talk for a few hours then both of our annoying friends will be off our cases." Severus pondered this for a moment then nodded.

"Very well, but only if you call me Severus or Snape. I refuse to drink with someone calling me Professor." Harry grinned and ordered them both another drink.

"Of course Severus. So, do you still work at Hogwarts? I haven't been there is quite some time." Severus shook his head.

"No, I run a small potions business out of my house. It's for clients that require more advanced potions." Harry smiled.

"I could never really see you continuing teaching." Severus was tempted to smile but held it in.

"And you Harry? What do you do?"

"I am a healer but I specialize in the treatment and support of those bitten by werewolves. I help them learn how to deal with the disease and how to function in normal society again." Severus had to admit that he was impressed.

"That is very noble work Harry." Harry blushed a little.

"Yeah, well I guess you can have Remus to thank for that. I saw how hard it was for him and I just wanted to make it easier for everyone else." Severus nodded. The pair fell silent and drank their drinks in peace. Once they ordered another drink Harry found himself studying Severus. He had to admit the man looked good. Not handsome per say but he did look good. Harry found his eyes wandering and had to advert them quickly with a blush. He was not checking out Severus Snape! He refused to believe that. He had gotten over the man years ago. He gulped down his drink and ordered another. It was going to be a long night.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus laughed as Harry leaned against him.

"That's funny Severus," Harry slurred. Severus laughed again.

"You're drunk Harry." Harry attempted to look outraged but all he really did was pout.

"You are too!" Severus laughed a third time. He was not sure why everything was so funny but at this moment he really didn't care. Harry held up his sixth…or was it seventh, drink.

"A toast, to annoying friends." Severus clinked his drink against Harry's and they both gulped them down. Harry leaned against Severus again with a drunken sigh. Severus looked down at him and smiled. He couldn't help but think on how pretty Harry looked next to him. Harry yawned and looked up at him sleepily.

"Hello Severus." Severus smiled down at him.

"Hello Harry." Without another word Severus swooped down and captured Harry's lips in his. Harry was so shocked that in his drunken state he didn't kiss back. At first. After getting over the initial shock he pulled Severus even closer and kissed him back with a fervor he didn't know he had. Tongues met and heat spread through both of them. Severus took control of the kiss and his tongue explored Harry's mouth passionately. Harry moaned and they both pulled back gasping for air. Severus looked at Harry, who was blushing but grinning. Severus gave him a questioning look. Harry grinned even more and nodded. Severus held out his arm and Harry took it. There was the familiar pop of aparation and they were gone.

Harry landed on his feet for once and was about to look around Severus' house but he never got the chance. His lips were once again captured and after that he forgot everything else. His hands carded through Severus hair, undoing the loose ponytail. Severus pulled Harry against his body and their erections pressed against each other, making both men moan. Harry pulled off Severus' jacket and threw it over a chair. Wishing for things to move faster Severus started to lead Harry toward the bedroom. Harry didn't even stop to examine the room before his lips were once again attached to Severus'. Hands ran up Harry's shirt and he groaned into the kiss. His shirt came off and he shivered for a moment in the cool air. Severus pushed him onto the bed and attacked his neck. Littering the pale neck with kisses and bite marks he slowly made his way down Harry's chest. When he got to the nipples, Severus' mouth closed over one and his hand came up to play with the second. Harry moaned and arched off the bed, his eyes shut tight in pleasure. He ran his hands down Severus' back and found way too much clothing for his own taste. Using a quick spell he quickly rid Severus and himself of all of their clothing but the boxers. Severus looked up from his ministrations with a raised eyebrow and Harry blushed.

"I prefer to do this part myself." Severus nodded and kissed Harry. The sinful tongue made its way into Harry's mouth and he clutched at the sheets in pleasure. Long fingers traced down his sides and plucked playfully at the edge of his boxers. Harry growled and the hands took off his boxers in one swift motion. Harry gasped as the cool air hit his rather impressive erection. Harry felt lips press against his mouth again and he greedily kissed the older man. Harry grabbed the edge of Severus' boxers and in one swift motion rid the man of, in Harry's opinion, the most annoying piece of clothing ever. Severus ground his hips downward and they both moaned when their cocks brushed against each other. Severus attacked Harry's neck again and Harry's hands started to wander. They grabbed the firm buttocks and gave a small squeeze, eliciting a small groan from Severus. Severus' hand flew out and without a word a small vial of oil flew into it. Harry wrapped his legs firmly around the slim waist and started to kiss the pale shoulder. Severus uncorked the bottle and poured a generous amount of liquid onto three of his fingers.

"Are you ready Harry?" Harry, his face still buried into Severus' shoulder, nodded with a small moan. Severus chuckled as one of his fingers circled the small pucker. He started to slowly press into Harry, who winced at the initial burning sensation. Severus started to slowly work his finger in and out of Harry until the younger man was begging for more. Severus added another finger and scissored them, stretching Harry. Harry pressed back on the fingers until one brushed his prostate and he gasped.

"Oh sweet Merlin…" Severus chuckled and added another and final finger. He pressed his long fingers against Harry's prostate again, making Harry gasp again. With a grin Severus started to finger fuck him and soon Harry was calling out his name. Suddenly and without warning Severus dew out of Harry, making him whimper at the loss. Severus slowly lathered his cock up with the same oil and lined himself up against Harry's stretched pucker. With a groan he slowly slid into Harry, who clenched his eyes shut and arched off the bed.

"Oh God Harry, you are so tight." Harry could only moan and tighten his legs around Severus, holding on for dear life. Severus waited until Harry nodded before he started to move. He thrust in gently and Harry groaned. As things started to speed up both of them grew louder. Severus was pounding into Harry now, who was almost screaming form pleasure. Severus knew he was close to the edge so he sped up even more. He had never remembered anything feeling so good in his entire life. Severus gripped Harry's neglected erection and started to pump it wildly. The double stimulation was too much for Harry who came with the scream of Severus' name. The contracting channel around his cock made Severus let go with a grunt as he snapped his hips into Harry roughly one last time as he came. They both rode out their orgasms and soon the only sound in the room was their labored breathing. Severus collapsed next to Harry. Neither of them said a thing as sleep overtook the exhausted men.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry woke up with a groan. His head hurt, it felt like something crawled into his mouth and died, and his chest was really itchy for some reason. Harry opened his eyes and was really glad that the room had no windows. Light would not have been a good thing at the moment. Harry looked around for a moment in confusion. He had no idea where he was. On the table beside the bed was a dark blue potion that was labeled 'For Hangovers.' Harry had no idea who it was from but with a relieved sigh he drank a mouthful. Harry wiped his hand against his mouth and sighed as his headache started to recede. As his headache left though, memories started to come back. A bar, a date, a kiss, a lot of sex…. Harry groaned and covered his face. He had actually slept with Severus. His head fell against the pillows and he wondered if he could just crawl into a ball and die. He had had a crush on the man during school but had forgotten about it until he had seen the man in the bar. Great. Now he would be angrily kicked out and be left to nurse his heart. Harry saw a bathroom off to one side and decided to at least clean up before he faced his doom. Harry stumbled into the bathroom and quickly washed himself up. Once he felt mildly clean he threw on his clothes. Harry ran his finger through his hair one more time before he exited the room.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus sat nervously at the kitchen table drinking his daily cup of coffee. He really hoped Harry didn't hate him. He hadn't meant for things to go that way. It was supposed to just be a ply to get their intrusive friends off their backs and it had turned into a night full of the best sex he ever had. Severus shook his head as he got away from that line of thought. He wouldn't mind being with Harry but he was positive the man would be hating him by now. Severus gulped down some of his coffee and didn't even notice when it scalded his throat. He heard someone go into the bathroom and his stomach clenched. Severus looked down and groaned when he realized he was just dressed in his boxers. Great. Now he would be called an old freak and be left nursing a broken heart. The door to the bedroom opened and Severus ran his fingers through his hair.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry timidly walked into the kitchen with a frightened look on his face.

"Umm…good morning Severus." Severus' expression revealed nothing as he nodded.

"Morning Harry." There was an awkward silence before...

"Look, I'm sorry if-"

"I wanted to know-" They both stopped and chuckled awkwardly before Harry motioned for Severus to speak.

"I wanted to apologize. I was not thinking clearly and I hope you can forgive me." Harry suddenly realized how nervous Severus was and he laughed. Severus gave him a confused look.

"Don't be sorry Severus. I am not angry, if fact, I am grateful. That was the best night I have had in a while." Harry could see the shock on his face and he smiled a bit. Severus felt something rise up in his chest and he wasn't sure what it was.

"So you are not angry?" Harry shook his head.

"No, in fact…" Harry trailed off as his nerves hit him again. Gryffindor bravery only went so far.

"What is it Harry?" Harry wrung his hands together and took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if maybe we could have more than just that night." Severus stared at him in shock.

"Are you sure Harry?" Harry nodded quickly and Severus rose.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe I need to take a shower." Harry looked at him in confusion for a moment before understanding came into his eyes.

"Hmmm….I find myself needing one as well."

XXX XXX XXX

It was one in the afternoon when Harry aparated back to his apartment. A grinning redhead sat at his kitchen table, eating lunch.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Harry blushed as he sat across from Ron.

"What is it Ron?"  
"Have a fun night? From the looks of your clothes I would say you did." Harry crossed his arms and grinned.

"Yes, Ron, I had lots of fun. And do you want to know something even better? The fun is not going to stop anytime soon." Ron had a joyful look on his face.

"Congrats mate! Who is the lucky guy?" Harry grinned even more. Ron deserved this. It was him who set up the date anyways.

"I can say I was quite surprised that you did this Ron. I mean, setting me up with Severus Snape? Risky move, but it worked." Ron had at this point turned a strange shade of green.

"S-s-s-snape? You are dating SNAPE?" Harry stood and patted Ron on the back.

"Yep, and it's all thanks to you."

* * *

Hahahaha. I love the last scene of this. So anyways, here you go Jordan, I know you waited long enough for this.


End file.
